No Pain, No Game
by Sheyo Fonte
Summary: Bella gets the opportunity of a lifetime. But everything has a price and Bella will have to pay it. Voldemort/Bellatrix, oneshot. Rated for torture.


**Authors' Notes:** Torture warning.

The Dark Lord spared a contemptuous look at the twitching body at his feet as blood slowly pooled around the lean form of Lucius Malfoy; the dark liquid staining the man's white-blonde hair. The dark wizard took a step back, narrowing his scarlet eyes; he would prefer his robes to go unsullied.

A muffled sobbing filtered through the dimly lit and expensively furnished room. Draco struggled with his mother, holding her back as she desperately fought to go to her husband. Her face was gaunt and drawn; her usually perfect blonde hair had escaped its pins, lank strands falling around her face. As Voldemort raised his glaring eyes to Narcissa, she immediately quieted and fell to her knees.

"M-My lord, please! Let me attend to my husband!" she begged, her voice laced with anguish as Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and fighting back his own tears. A cruel smile twisted the lipless mouth and a thin hand waved to the twisted body carelessly, a gesture of allowance.

"Remember this, for it is your first and only warning . . .Should Draco fail me as his father did, I can assure you, next time I will not be so pleasant." Voldemort twisted his hand in his hands absently, eyes flickering to each Malfoy in turn. "Do not disappoint me," he said coldly, turning his back on them and sweeping form the room.

Bellatrix, who had been watching the scene silently, slipped out of the room after her master, following him silently, her eyes burning as she raked them over his form. So much power, so much assurance. Bella's breath caught as her master turned suddenly upon her. She dropped to her knees, pressing her forehead to the lush carpet, fighting to keep her eyes downcast.

"Get up, Bella." Came the soft and dangerous murmur. Bellatrix rose slowly, her heavily-lidded eyes flickering from Voldemort's face to the ground, her heart fluttering. The Dark Lord raised a hand and Bella flinched slightly as he caught up one of her dark curls between his long thin fingers. He smiled slightly for a moment, enjoying her reaction once she realized he was not going to hit her. Her pulse raced and her eyes closed halfway. "Would you like to accompany me for dinner, Bella?" Voldemort inquired suddenly.

The witch looked up, startled, eyes widening. "Yes, my lord!" she breathed. "Of course, my lord!" Bella's voice wavered, unable to conceal her breathless excitement.

"Wonderful." Came the pleased hiss from the Dark Lord. Of course, he had not really needed to ask. He could have ordered her, but then again, when it came to Bella, it didn't really matter because her answer would always be 'yes.' Voldemort pushed the lock of hair behind Bellatrix's ear and turned, gliding towards his room within the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort pushed the door open, and motioned Bella inside with an elegant gesture.

Bellatrix's dark and haughty gaze swept over the room. It was large and sparsely furnished; a large bed dressed in black and silver silks with a dark emerald canopy, a black wardrobe, and a small mahogany table were the only objects of note. Nagini, Voldemort's great snake, lay coiled in a corner, her tongue tasting the air as Bellatrix entered. Voldemort bent slightly so that he could hiss softly into the witch's ear. "Are you hungry, Bella?"

Bellatrix turned her head to the side, dark eyes gleaming. "No, my lord." She murmured breathlessly.

Voldemort straightened, ruby eyes resting on Bellatrix with a menacing edge. "Would you like to play a game?" /He asked, a small smile hovering around the edges of his lipless mouth.

"Anything, my lord." Came the pitched gasp. Bellatrix's eyes brightened in excitement, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Voldemort swept around Bella, resting the tips of his long-fingered hand on the small of Bellatrix's back, drawing her deeper into the room.

"If I win our little game, I get to do as I wish with you. If you win, you get to do as you wish with me." The Dark Lord explained, brushing his pale hand over Bellatrix's dark curling hair. Bella watched her master, her smile flickering slightly in confusion and for a short moment she wondered if this was a good thing. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "Yes, my lord." Bella said, nodding.

"Here is the premise. If, when I do so, you restrain from making noise when I put you under the Cruciatus Cruse, you win. If you make even the merest squeak, I win. Is that clear?"

Bella cast her eyes downward, shuddering slightly. _Damn._ She thought, biting her lip. "Y-yes, my lord."

Voldemort clapped his hands together and flicked his wand, the table flew to lean against the wall, clearing the center of the room. He then flicked his wand and the room seemed to warp and then coalesce with Bella standing in the center. She swayed, disoriented for a moment. Voldemort faced her, wand raised. "Prepare yourself," he left less than a second's pause. "_Crucio_!"

Bella's eyes wend wide and she opened her mouth to protest, to do anything, but he hit her too suddenly. With a blast of what she recognized as a milder (for him) Cruciatus Curse, she stumbled, doubling over and fell back into the wall, slumping to the floor. She screwed her mouth shut, her body searing in pain, wishing nothing more than to release one small shriek, anything to relieve the pain rushing through her body, the molten fire that pumped through her veins.

Voldemort frowned slightly and with a meditative expression on his face, he poured more of his hate and anger into the curse, knowing that the more he meant it, the more painful it would be for Bella. The witch writhed on the chilly stone floor, and let out a silent gasp, almost certain for a moment, that she had lost the game. But the pain did not stop. She shut her mouth, her hands clenched as she shuddered and twitched, nails digging into her palms. Tears streaked in dark lines down her cheeks. There was so much agony.

Then it was gone, as quickly as it had come. A trail of blood trickled from Bellatrix's mouth and she pressed her forehead to the cool stone, her breath coming in ragged gasps as the aftershocks made her twitch involuntarily. Voldemort watched Bellatrix, speculatively, surprised that he lost the game. He stalked over to Bella, offering a pale hand to help her stand. She took it, leaning heavily on him for support; he led her to the bed and sat her down, offering a small vial of potion.

Bella struggled to breathe regularly as she took the potion tentatively and drank it down. The pain filtered away, her thin body grew still, and her breath came easily. "Congratulations, Bella. You win." Voldemort said simply, vanishing the empty vial and offering a black cloth for Bella to wipe away the blood. Darkness threatened the edges of Bella's vision as she stared at his thin black-swathed form.

"T-Thank you, my lord." Bella replied, her voice soft. She attempted to stand, her balance off and her stance unstable, and quickly sat back down.

Voldemort waved her words away, preoccupied and concerned about what she might do with him. "Yes, yes," he snapped, eyes catching her own.

" . . . Anything I wish, my lord?" There was almost a disbelieving note in her voice. _What an opportunity! _Bella's mind raced over the possibilities.

"As I said. Whatever you wish. You have the rest of the night, and that only. You may not kill me, although I would not die anyway; I just refuse to have you killed in the backlash."

Bella nodded, her face flushing feverishly. "Yes, my lord. I would not have even thought it, my lord." Bellatrix drew her wand, fingering it and staring at him intently. "I want to know . . . what it feels . . . How it feels to be you . . ." she whispered, her dark eyes flashing imperiously.

Voldemort smiled. He should have guessed something along those lines, coming from Bella. He set his wand on the black silk sheet and raised his hands, red eyes glittering dangerously. "You may do as you wish, Bella."

Overcome, Bella smiled, and suddenly, on a whim, stood and closed the gap between her and her master, pressing her lips to his mouth. Surprised, Voldemort stiffened and then gave into the kiss. Then Bella broke the contact and stepped back, raising her wand. "_Crucio!_" She cried.

The curse hit the dark wizard and he twisted in pain, his vision going dark as agony rippled through his body. His knees gave and he fell, doubling in pain and as a million red hot pokers pierced him, flames spreading like wildfire through his insides. Bella's spell intensified as she watched him writhing and her eyes had a mad gleam to them. Her breathing caught in her throat as Voldemort let out a short shriek of pain. Bella dropped her wand, chest heaving. She fell to her knees, wild-eyed, facing her master.

The Dark Lord rose slowly, wiping his mouth. His hand came away bloody. Voldemort stood, eyes staring defiantly into Bella's as both of their breathing slowly returned to regular. Bella's voice was tight with excitement. "I have the entire night, my lord?"

Voldemort nodded once, not trusting his own voice as he tried to compose himself. Bella smiled in understanding and stepped closer to him, so that they were only inches away. She looked up into his pale face. "In that case, my lord, I must be completely honest with you. I want to show you things that, that you have never dreamed of, I want to . . ." Bella kissed him lightly, her body barely brushing against him. Voldemort leaned forward, a look of mild interest on his face. "More games, Bellatrix?"

Bella smiled; her body in a state of euphoria. "More games, my lord." She said, gently setting a hand on his chest and pushing him onto the bed behind him.

**Fin.**

Want more? Say so.

R&R, please. :)


End file.
